


Perfect in Silver and Glass

by quillingyousoftly



Series: MCU Kink Bingo fills [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Brock Rumlow, Consensual Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Mirror Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23277967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quillingyousoftly/pseuds/quillingyousoftly
Summary: Brock had barely walked in when he was grabbed in a vice grip and pushed against the sink. He braced himself against it before he hit the mirror with his forehead.
Relationships: Jack Rollins/Brock Rumlow
Series: MCU Kink Bingo fills [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626025
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40
Collections: MCU Kink Bingo Round 4





	Perfect in Silver and Glass

**Author's Note:**

> For the "Pervertable: Mirror" square on my MCU Kink Bingo card.

Having dropped onto the wooden bench, Brock rested his head against the cool wall with a deep sigh. He couldn't remember the last time he had more than ten minutes to spend in the locker room. It had been a busy month with back-to-back missions where he was running on only four hours of sleep. The team squad changing constantly had his flexibility on the field tested, especially when he didn't have his trusted SIC by his side. 

He looked up at Jack, who was changing at his locker. He was pretty banged up; his knees and hands were scraped, and he had a nasty bruise on his leg that had a part of his muscle swollen. At least the rest of him looked intact, though Brock was sure there were new bruises waiting to bloom, if how sore he felt himself was any indication. 

Jack felt his gaze and turned his head. Their eyes locked for a long, meaningful second, then Brock slowly looked down Jack's exposed body. When he trailed his gaze up again, Jack gave a barely noticeable nod at the door. 

Brock pulled himself up to his feet, then conspicuously turned around and bent over to take off his boots. Perhaps he only imagined Jack's smoldering gaze on his ass, because when he looked over his shoulder, Jack was already hacking through the crowd of STRIKE agents in various states of undress towards the exit.

Brock took his sweet time setting his boots evenly at his locker before marching between and around the agents after Jack. He left the locker room and knocked on the restroom door across the corridor.

"Anyone in there?" he asked.

The door opened. Brock had barely walked in when he was grabbed in a vice grip and pushed against the sink. He braced himself against it before he hit the mirror with his forehead.

"You really missed me, huh?"

Jack was looking at him with fire in his eyes. Brock watched him lean in to kiss his neck in the mirror. The touch of lips and tongue on his sensitive skin made his spine tingle. He let out a shaky breath and closed his eyes, letting himself indulge in the feel of Jack's teeth on his jaw and his erection pushing against his ass. He smiled.

" _Reaaally_ missed me."

"Shhh," Jack hissed into his ear, then slightly leaned away. Brock could still feel his body heat, but he missed him already. "Drop your pants. Belt between your teeth."

Brock shuddered; didn't he love it when Jack ordered him around like this. He swiftly unbuckled his belt and pulled it out of the pants loops as Jack reached to the hand lotion dispenser beside him to pump out two blobs. Brock dropped his pants and underwear, and they pooled around his knees. Jack waited for him to fold his belt and bite on it before he adjusted his position: his body bent over the sink with his ass far back, his legs spread wide, his hands gripping the sink. When he looked up, he saw a flush has already spread over his cheeks and down his neck and chest. Jack caught his gaze and grinned down at him with something dark in his eyes that made Brock push his ass out even more. Jack's grip on his hip tightened, and Brock sank his teeth in the belt instead of hissing; he'd have bruises on his bruises after this.

"Don't make a sound," Jack warned, parted his cheeks, and his finger found his hole.

Brock sucked in a breath through his teeth when Jack prodded his hole; it's been a month. Jack took his time preparing him though, like he always did, making it as pleasant as he could in their current position. Brock grunted when Jack brushed his prostate and was promptly shushed. Jack slipped out his fingers, and Brock's hole twitched around air. Jack pumped out more hand lotion, and just listening to him slick up his cock was making Brock lose his mind. His hold on the sink tightened when he felt the hot, throbbing head against his entrance, and he growled around the belt when it pushed past his rim. Jack rubbed his hip in an attempt to soothe him, but this part was never the easiest, especially when they were trying to be fast. Jack kept pushing forward, and Brock took it until he felt his abdomen press against his ass. Jack's hands rested on top of his own, white-knuckled around the sink's edge. Brock watched his face nuzzle against his neck, felt his hot breath on his sweaty skin, his chest press against his back, their bodies separated by the thin, damp fabric of Brock's t-shirt. When Jack looked in the mirror to catch his gaze, his eyes were glassy, and he was breathing as hard as him. Holding his gaze, Brock nodded, and Jack drew back. Brock managed to hold back his moans and grunts when Jack's cock slid out of him and slammed back in, but it was getting harder to breathe. Jack never glanced away from his reflection, making sure he was alright, and Brock shuddered as he watched them; his trembling body taking Jack, Jack holding onto him as he fucked him, his hungry gaze swallowing him whole. Jack grabbed onto his hair, and when his stomach was once again pressing against his back, Brock felt his hot breath on his ear.

"You're beautiful," Jack whispered, and having not expected it, Brock moaned.

Jack shushed him, but this time it wasn't necessary; a second later they both froze when someone pulled the door handle. Brock's heart hammered in his chest as he watched the handle jump up and down, but Jack had locked the door, and it didn't budge. He let out a loud sigh of relief through the belt when he heard footsteps walk away. Jack's hot mouth was back on his neck, his hips thrusting again, and Brock moved to meet him halfway, a needy little sound escaping him. Jack looked at his reflection again, saw the urgency in his eyes, and reached around for his aching cock that was painting his stomach with precum.

Brock forced a faster rhythm, chasing his own orgasm, vaguely aware of Jack's eyes burning a hole in the mirror, the sound of skin slapping skin, the smell of sex filling the tiny restroom, and people walking and talking just outside the door. The latter pushed him over the edge, and he spilled into Jack's hand, trying to swallow his growls and biting into the belt so hard his teeth hurt.

He was still lightheaded when Jack grunted softly into his ear and slid out. Cum trickled down the inside of his thigh, but Jack was fast to wipe it away. Brock slowly registered the ache in the parts of his body where he was resting against the sink and the strain and stiffness in his legs. He was going to feel all of it tomorrow, but when he looked in the mirror and saw Jack glowing with happiness, he decided he didn't care. He straightened up gingerly with Jack's hand on his hip, watching out for him, and looked down at his sweaty, cum-stained t-shirt. It was a good thing he was post-mission and the gross thing belonged in the laundry anyway.

Jack tipped his face up with a finger under his chin and kissed him affectionately. His mouth was a little dry, and Brock smiled against it. 

"Come on," he said, reaching down to pull his underwear and pants on. "Let's get changed, come home, and hydrate properly."

Jack didn't return the smile. "I can't." He swallowed thickly. "I'm leaving in two hours."

Brock's heart sank. That explained why Jack didn't wait with the sex until they returned home. Jack saw his disappointed expression and cradled the back of his head as he pressed their foreheads together.

"I should be back in a couple of days," he murmured. "Then we hydrate, dehydrate, and hydrate again. Okay?"

Sighing and leaning away, Brock nodded. "I'll wait for you naked in our bed."

Jack smiled, pressed a last, chaste kiss to Brock's lips, and left the restroom. Brock took a deep breath, composed himself, took of his t-shirt, fixed his hair, and followed him back inside the locker room. If anyone noticed something was amiss, they didn’t say a thing.


End file.
